Snowfall
by SilentWhisper43
Summary: Kyoya has always been a loner but he wasn't always like that. He was a pretty cute kid until...a certain dark day. Things changed him and he became cold hearted...now, he just wants to be pure again...pure as the snowfall... Dedicated to the late authoress: JesusSeeker1!
1. Prologue

**Snowfall**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 1: That Fateful Day**

**(10 years ago)**

**Kyoya's POV**

**{Dedicated to the late Authoress: JesusSeeker1,**

**Rest in Peace, Sweetie, you'll never be forgotten.} **

"Oh, look…" A voice whispers as I walk past. I grip the bey case to my chest as I continue towards the building.

"Hey, Kyoya." Kakeru calls from behind me. I turn and he joins me with a smile.

"What's up, Kyoya?"

"Nothing much!" Kakeru grabs my arm and pulls me forward. "I'll show you your new classroom." He smiles back at me and continues forward.

"Hey, isn't that Kyoya Tategami?"

"Yeah, I heard he's weird…always talking to his beyblade…"

"He speaks to it like it's alive and like it's a person." My eyes flit downward. My younger brother stops and pulls my face up to meet his. He smiles.

"Forget about them…they are just jealous cause they don't have the awesome brother I do." He puts his fingers at the corner of my mouth and forces them up, so I'm smiling.

"Thanks, Kakeru." I mumble out.

"No problem." He grabs my wrist. "Now, let's go." He takes off running and shows me to my classroom. I meet my teacher, Miss Ibuki, and he shows me the playground. The ground is littered with bey stadiums and kids take them up.

"OH!" Kakeru pulls me over to one. "Let's battle really quickly!" He puts his Chimera bey into his launcher. I pull Leone out of my new bay case and bring out my launcher.

"What's going on?" The murmur goes through the crowd. I look around and Kakeru does also. All of the sudden, a man dressed in black grabs me by the waist and yanks me off my feet.

"KYOYA!" Kakeru's voice calls out as this man runs away with me. I drop my launcher and pull Leone close to my chest. I let out a scream and start kicking my legs, trying to get away. A van pulls up out of nowhere and the man throws me into it.

"Kyoya!" Kakeru and one of the teachers run towards me. The man jumps in and slams the door, making everything black.

"Go!" The man barks at the driver, who takes off. I huddle in the corner, as far off as I can.

"Kakeru…" I mutter. I glance up at the man, who turns to me. He smiles and speaks to me in a deep voice that sends shivers down my spine.

"We're going to have some fun, aren't we?"

"I wanna go home!" I voice.

"Ha-ha, you are funny, kid. You are home…" My eyes widen at this as the van makes a sharp turn.

"What…what do you mean?"

"You'll see." He shoves a cloth against my mouth. I try to pull it off but he's too strong. The cloth has a strange smell and I feel my eyelids get heavy.

"Welcome home, kid…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. This is going to be rated T because of what happens later. A lot happens to Kyoya later that I can't make K+…sorry. **

** So what'd you think? This is the first chapter but…Also, when you read the chapter, read the top to find out when the chapter is set. This story will go back and forth between present day and 10 years before…when Kyoya's about 5 or 6. **

** Thanks for reading…hope you liked it…tell me your thoughts in the review section. Thanks and TTYL.**


	2. Chapter 1: THE CIRCUS IS IN TOWN!

**Kyoya: Snowfall's getting the new OP too. Nice.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Kyoya: I was being sarcastic.**

**Me: ****ひどいよ。**

**Kyoya: Most of your readers don't know Japanese….BAKA!**

**Me: I said you're mean! **

**Hikaru: ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Me: MK owns nothing but herself, her laptop, and her insane storylines. **

**Chapter 1: THE CIRCUS IS IN TOWN!**

**Kyoya's POV **

"Kyoya." Nile's voice rubs against Kyoya's ears the wrong way.

"What?" Kyoya barks.

"Aren't you going with the others?"

"Why would I?"

"Gingka said you were. He said everyone was going to go."

"Where did he say we're going now?" Kyoya sighs and raises his eyebrows.

"A place called Morituri Te Salutamus Circus…or something like that."

"Morituri Te Salutamus Circus?" Kyoya manages. He tries to breathe steady but finds that difficult.

"Yeah, why?" Nile's eyebrows raise a little.

"It's nothing." Kyoya stumbles forward and starts to walk away from Nile. He gets about 4 feet before he drops to his knees and then to the ground.

"KYOYA!" Nile runs over to his friend and rival, concerned as he finds his rival breathing to be labored. His cheeks flush red and he whimpers slightly.

Nile slings Kyoya's arm over his shoulder and half-drags him over to the B-Pitt.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Gingka stands on a board, atop some shipping barrels Madoka had gotten a while ago. "WATCH THIS!" Gingka "surfs" across the room before crashing into Masamune and King.

"I'm better at it!" Masamune claims. He climbs on and Gingka and King send him off. Masamune stays on for about 2 minutes before falling off. The board and barrels crash into the wall, making Madoka cringe.

"ME NEXT!" Yu calls. He lasts the entire ride and somehow manages to turn in around in a circle. Everyone stares at him while King climbs on. He promptly falls off and gets back on.

"I will get this."

"Just give it up." Masamune smiles. "The #1 Blader has already accomplished it so there is no need for you to try." A laugh erupts from his chest. The two go back and forth before Madoka hushes them.

"What?"

"I think someone's here."

"Nile went to get Kyoya." Hikaru says. "It's probably Nile."

"MADOKA!" Nile yells. The mechanic bolts upstairs telling the rest to stay there for now.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Yu shrugs. Tithi whimpers a little.

"Oh my goodness!" Madoka exclaims at the top of the stairs. "What happened?" Nile's voice is muffled so the other bladers can't understand what he's saying.

"GINGKA TSUBASA! GET UP HERE!" Madoka shouts down. The Pegasus and Eagle Bladers head up the stairs.

At the top, they see Nile and Madoka attempting to help an unconscious Kyoya.

"What happened?" Gingka yells.

"I don't know." Nile says after Madoka shushes him. "I told him about the circus and he just collapsed."

"That's not good." Tsubasa mutters.

"Anyway," Madoka stands. "Let's get him downstairs to one of the couches."

"Yeah." Gingka and Tsubasa grab his shoulders and Nile grabs his feet. Madoka carefully guides them down the stairs and helps get them on one of the couches.

Tsubasa quickly explains what happened for Nile while Hikaru and Madoka play nurse.

"My guess is…" Ryo speaks up. "Kyoya has some connection to this circus…a bad one."

"You mean like it may have been where he got his scars?" Tithi asks.

"Yes." Ryo strokes his chin. "Or something else. It could be anything. We won't know anything until he wakes up."

"Kyoya." Gingka mummers. He sits at the end of the couch, praying his friend will wake soon.

* * *

*****Flashback*****

"Kyoya….that's his name?" A girl's mummers.

"How do you know?" A boy's voice speaks.

"SHH! And he has a name tag…where'd they find him?"

"A prison." A third voice says, this one sounds more like a teenager boy going through puberty. "They were going to make them fight each other with beyblades. They were teaching them to be vicious bladers."

"Oh no." The girl gasps.

"I'm glad they got him out."

"He couldn't be a bad blader like that…" The girl's voice softens. "He's too cute and…"

"Need I remind you of your family?"

"Where am I?" Kyoya's eyes flutter open. He looks forward and sees the three voices.

The first, the girl's voice, has long brown hair tied up in two big buns on the right side of her head. She wears her bangs pinned back on the top of her head in a little bump. Her big brown eyes stare back at Kyoya in curiosity. She wears a little black dress with purple and blue stripes, the strips made to resemble a circus tent's pattern. She had black shorts on underneath and wears one purple and one blue sock that reach her knees. A pair of little black shoes covers her feet and has little black fuzzies on the end.

The first boy has short brown hair, so Kyoya thinks the girl and boy are twins, that looks like eternally bed head. He has brown eyes also, just not as big as the girl's. He wears a blue top and black pants with a purple sash around his waist. He wears black shoes like the girl but no fuzzies.

The third voice is gone. Its owner nowhere is to be seen.

"Are you okay?" The girl asks. "I'm Nyssa."

"I'm Ciel." The boy nods.

"Welcome to Morituri Te Salutamus Circus, Kyoya!" Nyssa smiles.

"That's sounds weird." Kyoya says.

"Ha-ha. Everyone says that."

"What's it mean?"

"It's Latin."

"It's that dead?"

"Well…it depends." Nyssa giggles. "Anyway, it means We Who are About to Die Salute You."

"That's a creepy name." Kyoya shudders a little.

"It is but the circus is really cool. Come on, we'll show you around." She helps Kyoya up.

"How do you know my name?"

"Hmm," Ciel grunts. "Oh, your nametag?" he points down to the small sticker on Kyoya's chest.

"Don't worry. You don't ever have to go back." Nyssa grabs his arm. "We're your family now."

"Welcome to freedom…welcome to life…welcome to Morituri Te Salutamus!" Ciel says dramatically as they begin their tour.

* * *

**Me: Dramatic! **

** Kyoya: Whoa, when'd you do the new ED too? **

** Me: Now. Thanks for reading, review please and TTYL. **

** Kyoya: What are you going to do to me? **

** Me: Let's say you'll wanna be in the emo corner later. *sticks tongue out* **

** Kyoya: That's Gingka's spot. **

** Me: Well, he'll share. BYE!**

**GUYS! JESUSSEEKER1 IS BACK! WHOOP WHOOP! But the story is still dedicated to her...even though she's not dead! Don't believe me?! Go check out her story Captured...it was updated the other day. WhOoP! **


	3. Chapter 2: Leone Tamer

**Kyoya: He-he, MK's hair is really messy.**

**Me: Stop it.**

**Kyoya: It's funny.**

**Me: Okay first: It's not. Second: Not my hair, but my first and currently only cosplay wig, and third: Why is it funny to you?**

**Kyoya: I don't know…but the way it looks is funny.**

**Me: Yeah, cause my wig looking like a rat's nest explosion is so funny. Anyway, let's start the story.**

**Kyoya: Fine. MK owns nothing but herself, her laptop, and her rats nest wig.**

**Me: REALLY?!**

**Chapter 2: Leone Tamer**

*****Ten Years Ago*****

Ciel walks with Kyoya back to their now shared tent. Nyssa had gone with her friend, Wendy back to their tent after the show.

"Kyoya, you were awesome today!" Ciel kicks off his shoes and falls back onto the bottom bunk.

"Nah. You guys were cooler." Kyoya chuckles. "When we met, I never thought you guys would be the high wire guys…no…that's not the word…"

"The high wire is Wendy, Nyssa's roommate. We do the trapeze." Ciel giggles a little.

"I knew that." Kyoya throws Ciel's stuff teddy at him. The two boys laugh when an older teen enters.

"Lights out." He says darkly.

"Gotcha, Wendell." Kyoya gives a little salute while Ciel struggles to keep his laughter contained. Wendell hisses and walks away to go to the other tents.

"Nice one." The two boys high-five and burst into laughter.

* * *

*****Present Day*****

"Kyoya…" Gingka mutters. Night had fallen hours ago and everyone else was asleep. For Gingka, however, sleep wouldn't come. So he sat watching Kyoya sleep. His brows furrowed and made Gingka wonder what connection his dear friend had to this circus.

"He isn't going to wake up." Gingka turns at the voice. His favorite mechanic sits up from leaning on her desk. She wipes off a little drool and stands.

"What?"

"He isn't going to wake up right as you fall asleep." Madoka takes a seat beside Gingka. "He isn't pretending to sleep to spite you or anything."

"I know, but I can't sleep." Madoka leans her head against Gingka's shoulder. He leans his head on hers and they sit there in silence.

After a couple moments, Madoka's breathing deepens. Gingka looks down and sees her asleep. He chuckles and sighs. His eyelids close a little with each blink until they don't open again.

* * *

*****10 Years Ago*****

"Kyoya!" A girl named Chrissy walks over. "We finally figured out where you are going." She points with her clipboard over to a cage. "You'll be the Lion Tamer."

"Lion?!" Kyoya's eyes go big.

"Yeah." Chrissy smiles a little. "You play with that little top of yours, don't you?"

"Beyblade."

"Bless you." She inhales sharply. "I thought that it was like a lion. It's that's its name?"

"It's Leone."

"Whatever. Point is….you can use that to tame it. Or you can use the whip. I don't care." She shrugs. "Just get to it."

"But…"

"No Buts…get to work." Chrissy walks over towards where Wendy and Nyssa are talking. Kyoya gulps and starts to walk to the lion's cage.

"Hi…Tama-kun." The boy stutters out. The lion roars loudly, drawing everyone's attention.

"What's he doing?"

"Did you hear, he's the new Tamer."

"He's just a kid."

"Hey, Ring Leader?" Chrissy calls out.

"Yes?" The Ring Leader, Gaston, says.

"Are you sure this was a good choice?"

"It will be….trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong?" Chrissy whimpers a little as the two look back at Kyoya.

"おはいよ、たまーくん。" Kyoya tries greeting the beast in Japanese. He bows his head and clasps his hands together near his knees. He looks up and sees the Tama-kun looking down. He straightens and walks to the door. He unclips the lock and the cage door opens with a creak.

The lion's eyes bore into his soul. Kyoya looks at the whip hanging from the clip. He reluctantly grabs it and enters the lion's den.

"Be careful!" Nyssa calls from the trapeze stand. Wendy holds her hands together like she's praying.

"たまーくん。" Kyoya tries. The lion growls and gets to its feet.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Ciel yells. Kyoya gasps as the lion raises its paw with claws out. The paw comes down with a fierce force.

A scream fills the tent as the Kyoya is thrown to the ground. Chrissy drops her board and runs into the cage. She grabs the dropped whip and uses it to sting the lion's face. Tama-kun pulls back farther into the cage. Chrissy grabs Kyoya with one arm and pulls him out of the cage.

"Kyoya!" Ciel and Nyssa rush over. Wendy runs over as well, concern written on her face.

"Do you see that?" One person mutters.

"Barely missed his eyes."

"He looks like he's crying blood."

"Move." Gaston walks over and picks up Kyoya. "Let's get him to the infirmary." Chrissy and Kyoya's other friends follow suit. Right before leaving, Chrissy barks for everyone else to continue practicing.

"Kyoya." Nyssa mutters. Ciel rubs her back as they walk slowly.

* * *

*****Present Day*****

Benkei couldn't do it. He couldn't sleep. No matter how much he tried, it wouldn't come. He noticed Gingka was awake to but the Bull Owner didn't dare say anything. After Gingka finally went to sleep, Benkei was left in the silence.

"Kyoya, pal." He sighs. Just then, fabric moves around. He looks up and sees Kyoya move a little.

"Kyoya?" He stands to get a better view, concern and hope sharing his expression.

The Lion Blader groans and turns in his sleep. Benkei sighs heavily and is back down when he notice something.

Tears? Was Kyoya crying?

* * *

**Kyoya: I hate you.**

**Me: Don't you hate everyone?**

**Kyoya: I have a special type of hate for you…especially for what you have planned.**

**Me: *giggles evilly* I….**

**Kyoya: She hopes you enjoyed, Thanks for reading, and Please Review. **

**Me: I love reviews…cause then I know what you like and don't like…and what you're excited for. PLEASE!**

**Kyoya: You sound so desperate.**

**Me: SHUT UP! *slaps***

**Ps: What Kyoya said in Japanese was Good Morning Tama-Kun. Or Tama-kun. In that order. =)**


	4. Chapter 3: Gone

**Kyoya: *hangs head***

**Me: that's unlike you.**

**Kyoya: With this story…it's gonna happen a lot.**

**Me: Like Gingka and the emo corner in Galaxy's stories!**

**Gingka: I'm not in the emo corner that much!**

**Me: Yeah you are!**

**Nyssa: MK owns nothing but herself and her laptop.**

**Chapter 3: Gone**

"Gingka…" Madoka taps his shoulder. The Pegasus blader wakes at the gentle touch.

"Yeah."

"Were you really asleep?"

"No." He stands and stretches with a sigh.

"Madoka!" Chris's voice calls from upstairs. The two walk up and meet Chris.

"Where's everyone else?"

"I sent them to the Bey Park. No use having them mope around here." Chris smiles and gives Gingka a small fist bump.

"What's up then?" Gingka ask. The Winter Blader points to a figure in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Madoka ask. Gingka and Chris subconsciously reach for their bey gear.

"I'm an old friend of Tategami. My name's Nyssa." She looks up and meets their eyes.

* * *

*****10 Years Ago*****

"Hey." Nyssa says to Ciel as she sits by Kyoya in bed. She kicks her small legs back and forth.

"What?" Ciel looks up from sharping a knife with a rock he had found. She sighs and looks at Kyoya.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" She brushes a piece of hair off his face.

"Maybe if you gave him a kiss." Ciel holds his hand to his mouth with a playful look. Nyssa blushes red and snaps at him.

"NO!" She looks down and huffs.

"Hnn…" Kyoya sounds. The two look on hopefully. He slowly opens his eyes.

"Kyoya!" Nyssa says happily. He glances her way.

"Nyssa…Ciel…" He whispers.

"Hey…you got scratched by Tama-kun." Ciel stands and walks over. "He barely missed your eyes." Kyoya reaches up to touch the white bandages that cover the top of his cheeks.

"Thanks the Stars…you're awake." Chrissy and Wendy walk in.

"Wendy, Chrissy…" Kyoya tries to sit up.

"Don't push…" Nyssa tries but the look in Kyoya's eyes stops her. He sits up and sighs.

"When can I go back?"

"Eh?" Everyone asks. "EHHH?!"

"Kyoya…you,"

"I wanna know when I can go back." He looks at Chrissy.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Ciel laughs. "I like you." He playfully punches Kyoya's shoulder.

"Kyoya…I don't know."

"Ha-ha." Gaston chuckles from the entrance, drawing everyone's attention. "If the boy wants to go back, let him go back."

"Ring Leader." Chrissy interjects.

"What? The boy's ambitious." Gaston walks into the room and holds his hand out. "You can go back as soon as you'd like."

"I'd like to go back now, sir." Kyoya gets out of the bed and walks over to where his shoes lay. He slides them on and rips off his bandages. His friends object but he continues. He walks back to the tent where Tama-kun's cage is. He would master this lion.

* * *

*****Present Day*****

"Eh?" Gingka says. He looks over the girl.

Her long brown hair is pulled back into a ponytail with bangs down the sides. She wears a white short sleeve shirt with a black long sleeve underneath. She wears a black skirt and white tights along with black boots. She has a bey case and launcher around her waist on a brown belt.

"I told you, my name's Nyssa. I know Kyoya from a long time ago." The main characters look between themselves before looking back to her.

"How do you know him?" Madoka asks.

"This." Nyssa holds up one of the fliers for the circus.

"WAIT, YOU KNOW HIM FROM THE CIRCUS?!" Gingka asks.

"Yeah, we were friends. Can I see him? I was told he hangs out here a lot." She huffs.

"This way." Chris says as he starts for the stairs. Gingka grabs his forearm and the two have a small stare-off. They nod and Madoka walks between the boys as they lead Nyssa downstairs.

"KYOYA!" Nyssa runs over to the couch where he sleeps. She removes the small washcloth from his forehead and touches it. She listens for his heartbeat and then sighs.

"How did you guys meet?" Madoka asks as she tosses bottles of water to the boys. She tosses one to Nyssa, who nods her thanks.

"Kyoya joined the circus and we were the first ones he met. Well, Ciel and I were. Ciel is also a friend of his but he couldn't come." She waves her hand dismissively. "We were best of friends until one day when Kyoya just up and left. The circus had to move on and we haven't seen each other in years. We've finally back in Japan so I figured I'd see if I could find Kyoya again." She smiles.

"How old was he when he left the circus…" Chris asks, leaning forward. Nyssa smiles and taps her chin. Chris huffs a little and pulls his fingers into a fist. Gingka notices and looks back at Nyssa.

"Um, maybe….10?" She giggles. "He was still young and I was worried about him. He had a temper when he left. Something happened and he just up and left."

"I see." Madoka taps her chin. "That's when he formed the Face Hunters till he met Gingka."

"Face Hunters?" Nyssa leans forward. "What's that?"

The two females start to talk when Chris and Gingka excuse themselves.

"What's wrong?" Gingka asks as they walk up the last few steps.

"She knows I'm asking her questions. Trying to figure out if she's lying or telling the truth." Chris sighs. "If it's been 6 years since Kyoya left, why is the circus only returning to Japan now. Why not come earlier? Even more so, if they knew Kyoya was here…."

"AHHH!" A thud downstairs sends both boys racing down the stairs.

"What?" Gingka shouts. Nyssa stands with her leg out as if she had kicked Madoka into the wall. Madoka slowly slumps down as Gingka races to her side.

"Who are you?"

"Kyoya is coming home with me." Nyssa says darkly. She throws a knife and pins Gingka's arm to the wall.

"What?"

"With your right arm pinned to the wall, you can't fight me now." She smiles.

"LET IT RIP!" Chris shouts. Orion flies towards her but she simply defects it with her foot.

"What the?"

"Good night." She throws little darts into their necks and the boys fall to the ground. Nyssa sighs and whistles. A boy drops down from above. The two share a nod.

"Let's move him." The boy picks up Kyoya and they leave.

**Me: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Kyoya: WHAT?! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!**

**Me: If I hated you, would I be writing about you?**

**Kyoya: Because you like torture me and be mean to me!**

**Me: *shrugs* Thanks for reading. Review and tell me your thoughts. See ya in two weeks.**


	5. Special

**Snowfall: Special**

_Hey guys, I need another week to work out something so here's a special to tide you over. =) Thanks for being patient. _

_***9 years ago***_

"KYOYA!" Kyoya turns at the sound of his name being called. Nyssa and Wendy run up while Nyssa tackles Kyoya to the ground.

"What?" Kyoya asks as he pushes her off and stands.

"You don't know what today is?!" Nyssa squeals.

"No?" Kyoya's answer is answered with pouts from the girls. Ciel's laugh sounds as he joins them.

"It's been a year since you joined us." Ciel puts his arm around Kyoya's shoulder.

"Really?" Kyoya placed his hand on his hips, but as to not hit his bey gear.

"You've come a long way in a year for not knowing anything to being in the first ring members. First ring lion tamer no less." Wendy smiles.

"It's not that big of deal." Kyoya said as he tried to walk away.

"Are you sure?" Ciel said. "Cause we do something special on the anniversaries?!"

"Oh yeah?!" Kyoya taunts. "What?"

"We drink alcohol." The words stop Kyoya in his track. He turns and stomps back.

"WHOA! Alcohol?! ARE YOU NUTS?! We're minors!"

"It's a special occasion. And we're adults here."

"We're not even teenagers; you can't say we're adults!"

"Kyoya!" Nyssa steps in. "If you don't wanna do it, fine."

"I…I never said I didn't wanna." Kyoya mutters.

_***At the Dinner Tent***_

"Ready?" Wendy giggles.

"Does it taste bad?" Kyoya looks down at the clear drink. Vodka, they had called it.

"Eh. It's tasteless and odorless so people here think we're drinking water."

"Wait." Kyoya glares at Nyssa after her comment. "You said…." Ciel brings Kyoya's glass to his lips and forces the drink down the lion tamer's throat.

"YUMMY!" Ciel says as the girls giggle. Kyoya struggles against Ciel. He finally gets free and falls to his knees, coughing.

"You okay, kid?" One man asks.

"Ah, took a drink right as something funny was said." Nyssa waves her hand. "He's fine." The man nods and leaves.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Kyoya shouts as he recovers his breath.

"Shh!" Ciel pushes him into his seat before taking his own. "It was a joke…and besides…no one here needs to know, so hush!"

"Kyoya…you okay?" Wendy giggles as Kyoya seems to space out a little. His cheeks turn red and he looks dizzy.

"Why is the world spinning?" His words come out slurred. The other three giggle as they realize…he's drunk.

"Kyoya." Wendy took his hand.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kyoya tried to stand but quickly fell to the ground. He tried to stand and walk but he kept falling over. He finally made it outside after pushing the others away multiple times.

"Kyo-yo!" One boy calls as he passes.

"Don't *hiccup* call me that!" Kyoya walks on, hiccups stealing his breath. It's colder than normal, thanks to some strange weather.

"Kyoya!" He hears the others calling him. He scuffs and continues. He walks to the edge of camp and starts to leave.

He hears footsteps running behind him. A pair of arms wraps around his waist and another body slams into his back. He turns around, almost falling over and sees who it is.

"Where are you going?" Nyssa asks timidly. Her breath escapes as little wisps into the cold air as the temp starts to drop.

"What's it matter to you?" Kyoya stumbles a little.

"Kyoya." Nyssa says before Kyoya turns and kisses her on the lips. She pulls away with a squeal and her cheeks turn red in the cold. Kyoya lost consciousness after that.

_*** THE NEXT MORNING***_

"Kyoya…." Ciel acts out the scene. He told Kyoya and Nyssa this morning he had seen it all and was now telling them for the millionth time how it happened.

"STOP IT!" Kyoya and Nyssa yell. They look at the other and blush.

"Goodness." Chrissy smiles as she walks in with her clipboard. "You sound like you're having fun."

"Just a little." Wendy snickers.

Kyoya walks out, frustrated.

Later Nyssa met up with Kyoya and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "For last night." She blushed and left. Kyoya went back to his tent. Maybe he would stay here…if only he hadn't overheard what he had…


	6. Chapter 4: Changed

**Snowfall**

**Chapter 4: Changed **

**Kyoya's POV**

"Wake up." Ciel and Nyssa stand over me as my eyes slowly open. I have to close them because of the light in the room but I slowly flutter them open.

"What?"

"You're back!" Nyssa hugs me tightly. Ciel steps back, smirking.

"What are you talking about?" I push Nyssa back to look her in the eye.

"We brought you back. That's all you need to know." Nyssa pushes. I shake my head and stand, making her fall to the ground. She stands up and straightens her skirt.

"Why now?!" I demand. "Why not 6 years ago?! Besides, when I left, I said I didn't want anything to do with this place anymore."

"I know you said that." Ciel sighs and leans against the bed frame. "We were kinda hoping you would have changed your mind."

"I HAVEN'T! NOT AFTER WHAT I FOUND OUT ALL OF THOSE YEARS AGO!"

"Don't shout." Nyssa tries to touch my arm. "It's okay."

"No, it's not!" I jerk my arm so she can't grab me. She gasps and backs away a little.

"Kyoya…"

"I'm leaving." I start to walk out.

"Fine then." Nyssa yells. "What will you do about your girlfriend then?!"

"I don't have one."

"You sure about that?" I stop and turn to look at her. Ciel silently comes out.

"What do you mean?"

"The blue-haired girl?" Nyssa's eyebrows raise mischievously.

"What did you do to Hikaru?" I growl. My eyes glare her way. She giggles.

"I don't know. You'll have to stay to find out."

"You're bluffing." I turn back with a huff. "Hikaru isn't even in Japan."

"Go back and see for yourself." Nyssa laughed. "You'll be back before you know it."

* * *

"Where am I?" Hikaru's eyes flutter open. She looks around confused. "Hello?" She tries to sit up but finds herself restrained to a bed. She pulls against the chains holding her there. "HELLO?!"

"Hello?" A small girl's voice is heard.

"PLEASE, I'M IN HERE!" Hikaru shouts. Footsteps sound against the floor as a small teenage girl walks into the room. She has long purple hair tied into a braid over her right shoulder. Her bright green eyes show kindness. She wears a completely black outfit of shorts, a shirt, and boots. A bright blue corset wraps itself around her waist. Stockings of the same color come up to her mid thigh.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"My name's Hikaru." She pulls against the chains. "Please. Help me."

"I'm Wendy." She smiles as she pulls out a bey and clicks it into place. "I'll help you. I promise."

"Wait? You're going to launch a bey at me?!"

"No." She giggles. She pulls the ripcord as hard as she can. The bey begins to spin quickly on the ground. "I'm going to show you that everything's okay." She smiles brightly.

Hikaru's head started to hurt. Her ears felt like they were going to pop.

"What are you doing?!" She struggled to get out.

She remembered this feeling. She had seen it happened to someone else….Who? Gingka? Gingka vs….vs…who was it?! Ryoutaro! Gingka vs. Ryoutaro. Ryoutaro's bey had been able to change air pressure.

"It's okay…" Wendy's voice said calmly. "You're where you belong now. There's nothing to fear."

Her voice was so soothing….Hikaru's head was pounding but…she wanted to sleep?

"Don't worry about anything. You're home. You're with your friends and family. We're all safe here."

Hikaru's eyes slowly became dull. "We're all safe here…" She slowly repeated. Wendy grinned.

"Welcome home, sister. Your name is Hikari. It means light. You will be a light that shines to others lost in the darkness of this world."

"Aye." Wendy walks over and undoes the chains on the bed. Hikari sits up and smiles brightly, the light returning in her eyes.

"Good morning, Hikari."

"Good morning, Wendy-Nee!"

**Gingka: *raises hand* Um, Is she allowed to do that?! I don't think she's allowed!**

**Me: Hush! It's getting good. *grins mischievously***

**Gingka: KYOYA! SHE JUST BRAINWASHED YOUR GIRLFRIEND!**

**Me: Dang it Gingka….I wanted to see if anyone would get it. *pouts* Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Send me a review below telling me what you think.**

**Also, do me a favor. Go check out RetzTourmilline. She's totally awesome. Her stories will literally leave you on the edge of your seat. If you think I'm good or Galaxy is good, she is a whole nother level! You should go check out her stuff. =) Also, she doesn't know I'm doing this. =P**

**Alright. See ya soon. TTYL.**


	7. Chapter 5: Onii-Chan

**Snowfall**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 5: Onii-Chan **

"Kyoya!" Gingka shouts as the Lion Blader walks into view. He drops his launcher that he hadn't put away yet and runs over. Tithi, who stands on the other side of the stadium, squeals a little and runs over to greet him.

"Where have you been?" Tithi asks rapidly.

"It doesn't matter. Where's Hikaru?"

"She…" Tithi trails off and looks at Gingka with a sad face. Gingka closes his eyes with a sigh.

"WHAT?!" Kyoya demands.

"Hikaru was kidnapped...We think it was the same people who grabbed you."

"What?!" Kyoya fumes. "She's not even in Japan. She's in America."

"We got a call from Masamune and the others at Dungeon Gym. They said she disappeared 2 days ago."

"And they didn't say anything beforehand why?!"

"American rules or whatever." Gingka sighs. "You have to wait 2 days before you can report someone missing."

"Gingka." Kyoya's eyes turn dark. "I'm leaving again."

"Kyoya." Gingka mutters, his eyes focusing on Kyoya instead of the ground. Tithi runs and stands in front of Kyoya, his arms spread out and a determined look on his face.

"You can't." The two boys stare at the other.

"And you're going to stop me?" Kyoya challenges him.

"Yeah," Tithi answers. Glares continue between them before Gingka steps in.

"Enough." He takes a deep breath. "Kyoya, if you wanna go, go."

Kyoya's eyebrows rise. This wasn't like Gingka at all. The blader who was always talking about hope, friendship and hamburgers was telling him he could leave if he wanted?!

"Kyoya." They turned and saw a girl standing there. Her long purple braid swung in the breeze. Her green eyes stared intently at the boys.

"Wendy." A small huff escapes her lips. She smiles faintly and her eyes soften.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"You're gonna kidnap him again!" Tithi accuses.

"No. It's fine." Kyoya pushes Tithi's head and walks over. He raises a hand to Gingka and leaves with Wendy.

"Gingka!" Tithi exclaims.

"It's fine. I can tell….she won't hurt him."

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

"It's been a while." Wendy's purplish dress flows with her hair. It looks pretty in the wind as some of the strands have come out of the braid.

"That it has." I sit down on a rock. My eyes stare at the ground as I interlace my fingers.

"I did what I could."

"I know."

"Kyoya…" Wendy's voice cracks. "Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you ask me to stay all those years ago?" Wendy turns and throws her arm out. "I wanted to leave just as much as you did."

"I know."

"I hate it there! The things they force us to do. They make us…"

"I know."

She starts to tear up as silence takes hold. The girl who had looked at me like her big brother later on during our time in that hell-like place takes a step forward. I stand and get my footing. Holding my arms out, she dives into my chest.

Wendy chokes back a sob. She grabs the hood of my jacket with her fingers and squeezes as hard she can. I put on hand on her forehead.

"It's okay." I say softly. I softly stroke her hair as she lets out a wail into my shirt.

(9 years ago)

"Poor thing." Someone says as Kyoya passes.

"What happened?"

"You know the hire wire girl, Wendy?"

"Yeah."

"Her older brother was the fire breather….he died today." Kyoya gasps and runs away. He sprints towards Nyssa and Wendy's tent. Inside, Wendy sits crying on the bed alone.

"Wendy…" The girl looks up. Her hair obstructs her vision.

"Kyoya…" Tears well up in her eyes more. She puts her face back in her hands and shakes. Kyoya looks down for a moment before sitting on the bed next to her.

"My….my Onii-chan!" (AN: Onii-chan is Japanese for big brother.)

"You know…" Kyoya scratches his chin. "You aren't Japanese yet you call him Onii-chan." Wendy looks up and their eyes meet. The two blink at each other before Wendy starts giggling.

"You're right." The two share a laugh for a moment. Wendy puts her head on his shoulder and sighs.

"You know…" Kyoya looks away. "I…I could be your Onii-chan." Wendy blinks and sits up to look at him.

"Really?"

"Well…Ciel could be your Onii-chan or maybe…" Kyoya stutters. Wendy giggles.

"Kyoya-Nii. Onii-chan." Wendy tries before giggling again. "Onii-chan it is." They share a look of happiness and hug the other. Kyoya pats her head lovingly.

He had gained a little sister. "Imouto-chan." He whispered.

* * *

"Kyoya. You need to know something." Wendy steps back and wipes her face. "We have Hikaru."

"I figured. Did you…" He trailed off. Wendy nodded sadly.

"Hikari." She smiled faintly. "Close enough to her own name."

"I see. Thank you. Please…keep watching out for her will you?"

"You got it. What do you want me to tell Nyssa and Ciel?"

"That I refused to come back with you."

"But why not?!" Wendy shouts. She steps back and glares at him in the face. "We all miss you! You belong with us!"

Kyoya raises his hand and slaps her across the face. He hits her hard enough that she falls to the ground with a thud. She looks at him astonished before standing. A small cut on her cheek leaks blood slowly.

"You'll regret this!"

"I doubt that!" The two part ways.

**Thanks for reading guys. **

** So, since this is the only story I'm working on at the moment, TWWA is on the side, I'm going to start updating every week on Sat. Follow the same schedule as my Beta, Galaxy, basically. =) I only updated late this week cause a lot happened on Sat and I didn't get this to Galaxy till like 11:30 and then a lot happened today. Since it's Easter 2015, you know, so I'm just getting it up now. lol. **

** So….I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. TTYL. **


	8. Chapter 6: Death Flag

**Snowfall**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 6: Death Flag **

**(9 years ago)**

"Onii-chan!" Wendy calls. She runs after the men dragging the boy away. Rain pours down throughout the grounds. The small girl falls into a puddle, becoming a mud mummy. Her face looks up and tears cut through the wet mud on her face.

"Wendy." Kyoya calls. "Stay back."

"ONII-CHAN!" She cries.

The men drag him into a black tent and throw him onto the ground. He grunts and sits back up with a glare at them. Tama-Kun, his wonderful lion friend, had taught him how to glare and it worked wonderfully.

"Oh stop that." Gaston's voice sounds behind him. Kyoya turns with a gasp.

"GASTON!"

"Looks like you found out too much, little boy." Gaston glares down at him.

"Why? You kidnapped me? You kidnapped other kids too?!" Kyoya stands and shouts. "What about Wendy?! Ciel?! Nyssa?! Were they all kidnapped too?!"

"Lower your voice."

"NO!"

CLANG!

Kyoya falls to the ground with a small thud. Gaston slowly retracts his cane. Kyoya spits out blood onto the ground before looking up. A lovely bruise begins to form on his cheek.

"Lower your voice." The man repeats.

Tears begin to well up in Kyoya's eyes but he stands. Tama-kun would've scarred him again had he stayed down.

"You've learned too much. It's time for you to forget." Gaston snaps his fingers and the men pick up Kyoya by his arms again. He grunts in pain of being jerked up and growls at the men. Gaston grabs his chin and forces the boy to look him in the eyes. "It's for the best." He lets go and motions to the men. "Take him to _there_ and do…_that_."

Kyoya struggles against them as they remove him from the tent. He manages to catch a glimpse at his friends standing between some tents. Wendy sits on a barrel with a blanket wrapped around her. Nyssa stands with her arms wrapped around Wendy. Ciel stands in front of them protectively. Kyoya smiles slightly, knowing they're safe and not in trouble.

The men take Kyoya to a nearby car. They place a black hood over his head and throw him in the car. They had bound his hands as they had placed the hood on him. He had to sit there and just listen to the car rumble along.

_I had a family. I had friends. I was going to go to school. My brother…._Kyoya thinks to himself.

"Hello, Kyoya." Wendell smiles creepily. He slowly selects a bey from a wall that's full of beys. Kyoya is strapped into a chair with a large metal circle hanging around it. He turns his head, looking at it.

"What is this?! LET ME GO!" Kyoya demands. "反してば!" **(AN: LET ME GO in Japanese) **

"Hmm…No." Wendell clicks the bey into place and rips it onto the metal circle's track. The bey begins to circle Kyoya, increasing in speed quickly. Kyoya gasps and grunts. His head begins pounding. What was going on?!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kyoya yells before letting out a small scream of pain.

"Your head hurts right now, doesn't it?!" Wendell asks. A look of disgust and pain brief cross his face before he takes on a calm demeanor.

"Ah!" Kyoya screams. The pressure around him builds. It slowly crushes his lungs and his head hurts more and more with each circle of the bey.

"You forget everything you've learned here." Wendell states slowly and calmly. "You remember nothing."

"A-a-ah!" Kyoya pants heavily.

"We rescued you. You're one of us now. You have a family in us. Your name…your name is Kyoko."

Kyoya screams once more before losing consciousness.

"There." Wendell stops the bey and takes it off the track. He places it on a table behind him. "It's done." He takes a seat and motions for them to leave.

"Don't you wanna be here when he wakes?" One asks.

"Fine. Leave him here. I'll take him to Gaston or Ciel or someone after he wakes." The men leave.

Wendell sighs as silences takes over. He stands and walks over to Kyoya. He slowly undoes the straps and removes Kyoya's limp body. Placing him on a bed, Wendell sits beside him and whispers something in his ear.

Wendell sighs as he pulls back and just waits.

* * *

**(Present Day)**

SLAP!

Wendy falls to the ground with a small grunt. She holds her cheek as she looks back up at her offender.

"I can't believe you! You and Kyoya were closer than we were and you couldn't get him back!" Nyssa shouts. She kicks Wendy in the stomach, eliciting a gasp for air. Wendy curls up in a ball, trying to shield herself from Nyssa's kicks.

"Nyssa." Ciel grabs her arm and jerks her backwards. "Stop."

"CIEL!" Nyssa tries to hit him. He grabs her wrist and turns her around, twisting her arm a way it wasn't meant to be twisted. She gasps in pain as he pushes it up a little.

"Stop. Wendy did what she could. Don't be mad at her." His deep voice portrays his calmness.

"But…" Ciel twists her arm a little more, stopping her sentence.

"Enough." Nyssa nods and is let go. Ciel helps Wendy back onto her feet and tells Nyssa to leave.

She does so with a huff and the two are left alone.

"I'm sorry she did that."

"You don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do."

"Why?" Wendy's voice raises slightly in fear. She didn't like the look in Ciel's eyes.

"Because…what I'm about to do…is ten times worse." He turns and grabs her shoulders. She gasps as his hands cletch. She struggles to get free but it's useless.

Ciel slams her head into one of the nearby crates until she stops screaming. Blood runs down her face and onto the ground and Ciel lets go. Her limp body thuds. Ciel looks down sadly.

"Sorry…"

* * *

**Me: Thanks for reading guys. **

** Kyoya: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY IMOUTO-CHAN! **

** Me: *whistles innocently* Nothing… **

** Kyoya: Liar! **

** Wendy: What did you do to my Onii-chan?! **

**Me: *giggles* You'll have to wait till next week to see, won't you? I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was really weird and probably a little gory but oh well. Thanks for reading. Leave me a review and let me know how you like the story so far. TTYL. **


	9. Chapter 7: The Truth Revealed

**Kyoya: Oh look. She's not being lazy anymore.**

**Me: Do you really have to say that?**

**Kyoya: After last chapter, yes.**

**Nyssa: MK owns nothing but herself, her really cool plotline and her laptop.**

**Chapter 7: The Truth Revealed**

**Kyoya's POV (Flashback)**

"AH!" Kyoya screams as he jolts up right. A nightmare…nightmares don't get him. He pants heavily as his body burns with sweat. His chest thumps loudly. He places his hand over his heart as if that will calm it.

"Kyoya?" Gingka calls. Padded footsteps sound as Gingka tries to turn the corner to fast. His socks betray him and down he goes.

Kyoya scuffed as the redhead stepped on his own scarf as he tried to stand, choking him and making him fall right back down.

"How much of an idiot are you?"

"That depends on who you ask!" Gingka says as he stands. "Are….are you okay? I heard a scream."

"It's nothing." Kyoya huffs. "Go back to bed. We have a battle in the morning and I don't want you falling to sleep on me!" Gingka gives him a cheesy smile and a thumbs up.

"See you in the morning." He closes the door and Kyoya sighs.

"Wendy…" Kyoya touches his heart and looks out the window at the moon. He hoped she was alright.

* * *

**Osaka, Japan**

"Come on, Rin." Kyousuke shouts as the two run through the dark streets.

"Kids." A policemen waves as he jogs toward them. "What are you guys doing out so late?"

"We're lost." Kyousuke looks around and sighs. "We were supposed to be home an hour ago but we took a wrong turn."

"What's your…" The policeman stops as a beautiful melody sings softly.

"What's that?" Rin grasps her brother's arm. He takes a protective stance and gulps down his fear.

"Welcome!" A man's voice calls out. "To The Morituri Te Salutamus Circus!" Ciel appears in the sidewalk with arms spread out. A big smile fills his face.

"Eh?!" Rin hugs closer to her brother.

"Who are you?!" Kyousuke shook his fist at Ciel.

"I'm Ciel and welcome to the best time of your life." Ciel throws down a small smoke bomb. White smoke covers the area. The three victims cough and look around. The policeman wraps his arms around the kids to protect them.

"Hey, kids!" The shout draws their attention. Ciel and Nyssa stand on rooftops, holding trapeze swings that hang somewhere unseen. They swing out. In mid-swing, Nyssa let go and reached for Ciel's outstretched hands. The two miss by an inch.

Rin screams as Nyssa starts fall. Ciel starts to swing back towards the roof and reaches, grabbing Nyssa's ankles. She spreads her arms with a wide smile. Rin giggles and steps out to see better.

"Kids." Another voice calls. A man holds up a large torch and blows. Fire sparks out and he looks at it for a moment. He taps it against his hand and blows on his palm. Fire ignites and mimics a dragon's roar. Kyousuke and Rin back up a little bit with a squeal. Rin claps and Kyousuke pants heavily.

"How do you like the circus?" A dark-skinned woman wearing a black short dress with blood red strips says. They turn and see her.

"Why do you have a whip?" Kyousuke demands.

"Well…gotta have some way to control the lions."

"LIONS?!" They panic. The beasts come racing down the street and paw at the kids' feet. Rin lets out a scared squeak and clings to her brother.

A loud whistle sounds. The look over and see the woman call the lions over. She cracks the whip at them over and over, forcing them to do tricks. As they finish, another set of smoke bombs fill the street.

"Kyousuke." Rin coughs with a smile. "This is cool!"

"Wait, where'd the policeman go?" Kyousuke turns.

"He abandoned you." A male voice says through the smoke. "He left you like everyone does. You're always alone. Everyone hates you."

"But Mommy and Daddy…" Rin starts.

"Never wanted you." Tears build in Rin's eyes as she hears this.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kyousuke calls.

"We are your family now. You don't need anyone else."

"don't….need…." Rin copies.

"RIN!" Kyousuke shouts. He shakes her shoulders, trying to snap her out of the trance.

"Look." The kids turn around. A small car sits idling with the back door open. "If you go in there, you'll never be sad again." The kids, thinking, are blasted by more smoke bombs. They cough and their eyes begin to dull. Their feet move them toward the car.

"WAIT!" A policeman stands with his gun raised. More join him. "Let them go!"

Ciel, Nyssa, and others share a look.

"Never." Nyssa's eyes turn dark. The trapeze artists pull out handguns and aim at the policeman.

"Time for me debut!" An Australian accent sounds. A small teen boy smiles, showing a couple missing teeth, and holds up small knifes.

"Wh…" The policeman falls to the ground, dead. The Aussie throws another knife into the air and catches it.

"The name's Dagger!" He throws more knifes with lightning speed.

"Tama-Kun!" The lion tamer, Zuri, calls out. The head lion lashes out and attacks one.

"Come on, Dagger." The Flamemaster, Darren, shouts. "Let us get some too." He wipes his hands against each other and inhales. He blows the dust on his hands, igniting the fire. Two men scream from the flames burning them.

"Ciel, Nyssa. Get them." Zuri shouts. The two on the roofs move to the kids, dropping beside them.

"Wendell, more smoke." Ciel orders. More smoke bombs cascade around them. For the kids, their world warps and looks bright and fluffy?

"What the…" Kyousuke stumbles.

"Come on," Nyssa smiles warmly. "Let's get you home." The kids nod and get into the car. Ciel taps it and Chrissy, the driver, takes off.

"Not bad." Darren smiles a little as they walk over.

"STOP!" One final policeman yells as he runs. He chokes and gasps to a stop. Looking down at the jagged wire that invaded his chest, he looks up at Ciel. Nyssa glances over at Ciel's wristband, where the wire came from. Ciel pulls it back with a grunt; the policeman falls over, dead.

"Let's get out of here." The group agrees and moves out.

6 kids tonight. Not a bad night.

* * *

**Me: HELLO!**

**Kyoya: You are pure evil, you know! YOU KIDNAPPED KIDS…**

**Me: 6 to be exact but I only showed two of them.**

**Kyoya: You killed off like 10 policemen!**

**Me: *shrugs***

**Kyoya: And you killed Wendy last chapter! What's next!**

**Me: *giggles darkly* You'll see. Thanks for reading, guys. Let me know what you think in the reviews. TTYL.**


	10. Chapter 8: Puzzle Pieces

**Kyoya: You know what I wanna know?**

**Me: What?**

**Kyoya: Why the heck is this story named Snowfall?**

**Me: *giggles* You'll see later.**

**Kyoya: Oh gosh. Let's just get this over with. MK owns nothing but herself and her laptop.**

**Me: Me made a mistake last chapter. I said the beginning with Kyoya's nightmare was a flashback and it wasn't. I had been planning to put on there but changed my mind. I just forgot to remove the whole flashback thing. Last chapter was all modern day. Sorry.**

**Chapter 8: Puzzle Pieces**

**Modern Day **

Gingka sits on the roof of the B-Pitt. Madoka's curious how he gets up there but he claims it's a secret. Most of the legendary bladers confronted him secretly about it and Tsubasa, Kyoya, and King had all managed to get up there and scare him at least once each.

The Winter Legend laces his fingers together and stares out at the sunrise. Kyoya had woken up screaming about half an hour ago. Gingka had never heard him scream like that. He wonders what Kyoya was dreaming about before he woke.

"Gingka." The Legend jumps at the voice and lets out a girlish squeal. He looks behind him and sees his friend.

"Tsubasa?" Gingka raises an eyebrow. "I thought you were on a WBBA mission or at MK's place?"

"No." Tsubasa sighs. "We need to talk."

The two bladers take a seat and sit in silence for a moment.

"I finished looking into Kyoya's past with the circus and the Morituri Te Salutamus Circus's past also."

"So?"

"Kyoya was kidnapped as a child. He was taken to the circus and raised there. This was about 10 years ago. While he was there, he became friends with three other kids. Nyssa, Ciel, and Wendy."

"I've met Wendy and Nyssa. Wendy was nice."

"The circus is also where he got his scars. He was the lion tamer at one point and the lion got him. Not sure about everything that happened but that's not important right now. What is is that those four became involved in circus's darker acts."

"Darker acts?"

"They were trying to summon Nemesis….but Kyoya didn't know that. At least, not at first."

"He…"

"They were kidnapping kids to find Rago…but they didn't know that's who they were looking for."

"They were working with Pluto?!"

"I'm not sure about that yet. Anyway, when Kyoya realized they weren't "rescuing" kids but kidnapping them, he attempted to get the cops involved. However, they brainwashed him…"

"Brainwash?"

"Do you remember your battles with Ryutaro?"

"Yeah. His Pisces could change the air pressure….that was a really headache." Gingka rubs the back of his head. "Are you saying they have a blader who can do that?"

"Yeah. The one who did it to Kyoya was named Wendell. However, a couple years ago, Wendell died in a kidnapping attempt. Wendy took over the job of brainwashing the kids."

"But Wendy…"

"Was working with Kyoya."

"EH?!"

"Kyoya and Wendy both realized what was going on but Kyoya told Wendy she wasn't to say anything about knowing the truth. He didn't want her to get hurt. Wendell tried to change his memory and give him a new name, Kyoko, but it didn't seem to work. Kyoya left the circus but something happened between him and the ring leader."

"How do you know?"

"Otherwise, Kyoya would have gone to the cops about the circus. Something happened, not sure what, but it kept Kyoya from going to the cops."

"Well, now everything that's been going on makes sense." Gingka lets out a sigh.

* * *

**Later**

"Wait, how'd you even get this info?" Madoka stands from her chair. Kyoya, Gingka, Tsubasa, and Madoka were meeting in her basement.

"I've gotten into the circus. I'm one of the high wire people."

"So, you're saying that we need to get in too?"

"It might be a good idea. If Kyoya were to convince them that he wants to come back, he might be able to get Gingka in or someone else."

"Um. What about Madoka?" Gingka jabs his thumb her way.

"She could be a mechanic for the circus." Madoka blinks and nods.

"So Madoka can be a mechanic, Tsubasa is a high wire person…Kyoya a lion tamer? But…um…" Gingka taps his chest. "What about me?"

"You…" Everyone thinks. Kyoya grins and snaps his fingers. "I have the perfect job for you."

* * *

**A Week Later.**

"OOOOHHHHHH!" Everyone's eyes grew big as fire grew into the air like a flower. The fire stops and the fire breather lowers his fire stick for a minute.

"Everyone!" The new ringleader, Ciel "Our new fire breather, Ging!" Gingka turns around and waves to the crowd.

"Now, turn your attention up!" Ciel says dramatically. "To the high wire!" A silver haired figure performed a cartwheel out onto the thin wire that was hanging 30 feet up.

The figure performed several more flips before going back to the stand. They then flipped multiple times out into the middle of the wire before grabbing it. They let their bodies drop and the wire made a twang sound. It bounced and continued to as the figure did something that resembled chin-ups.

Up the silver went only to come down. The fingers reached for the wire, and missed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A woman screamed in the crowd as the figure fell. A small black line shot up and wrapped around the wire. The figure swung over to the stand and raised their arms high in the air.

"Tsubaki Otoru!" Ciel yells as he points up the figure. Tsubasa, wearing his hair in a high ponytail and wearing a dress with shorts, waves to the crowd. Gingka stifles a laugh as he stands on the sidelines. Tsubasa can really pull off the girl look. Madoka didn't even have to help him with makeup which made them wonder, where did Tsubasa learn how to dress like a girl….wait a minute…Tsubasa…is a boy, right?!

"Yes, he's a boy." Kyoya hits Gingka on the head. "You were talking out loud. So shh!"

"Sorry." Gingka looked over and saw Madoka hard at work.

"Do you think this will work?"

"Yeah, I do." Kyoya clenches his fist.

_We're coming, Hikaru._

* * *

**Tsubasa: WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME?! **

** Me: Well, a lot of people say you look like a girl…that and Inuyasha. So I figured I'd go with the girl comments. *giggles* **

** Tsubasa: No one is ever going to look at me the same way after this story. **

** Me: Nope. Thanks for reading everyone. Tell me what you think in the reviews and see you next week! =) Oh, also, this chapter is like the beginning of the real story. All the other chapters were kinda setting it up and now we get into the real fun. *giggles* That's why I reviewed everything at the beginning was so you'd see how it all fit together. Alright. TTYL. Thanks.**

**PS: This chapter wasn't beta read because of a lot going on in both of our lives and of how late I'm getting this up. =P **


	11. Chapter 9: The Welcoming Ceremony

**Me: *giggles* This chapter was fun to write.**

**Kyoya: I have a feeling we should be concerned with your mental state.**

**Me: That's what my family says!" *giggles***

**Kyoya: O.O MK owns nothing but herself, her laptop, and her…her plot twists?**

**Me: *nods while maniacally giggling***

**Chapter 9: The Welcoming Ceremony**

Tsubasa falls into the chair with a sigh. He kicks off the heels and debates taking off the dress. He had been undercover a lot…but never as a female.

"What's the matter?" Kyoya smirks. "You like the dress, Tsubaki?"

"Shut up, Kyoko."

"Guys." Gingka runs in. "You were awesome out there."

"Ging, wait up." Madoka calls. She steps into the room and blows a piece of her wig out of the way. Her now long hair hangs down her back in a braid that touches her knees.

"Oh sorry, Madoka." Gingka helps her with the box she's carrying and sits it down for her. Madoka pulls her braid over her shoulder and sits down across from Tsubasa. "I have a question."

"What?"

"Why was Madoka's name…" Gingka coughs as he opens the dusty box. "…the only one that didn't change?"

"I'm not sure." Kyoya looks at Tsubasa with raised eyebrows. "Well, Tsubaka?"

"Tsubaki*" Tsubasa corrects. "Madoka is a pretty common girl's name, last I checked. It's common enough that she could get away with using it and no one would recognize her. Also, Madoka Amano has short hair and blue eyes. Madoka here has long hair and green eyes." He nods over to Madoka, who blinks.

"Man, I wanted the green ones." Gingka blinks his new brown eyes.

"Can't be helped, Gingka." Madoka blows a piece of hair out of her mouth.

"So, what's in the box?" Kyoya crosses his arms as he takes a seat.

"Kyoya, how much of your time here at the circus the first time do you remember?"

"Not that much, for some reason. I remember bits and pieces. Moments with Wendy…training with Tama-kun…"

"Tama-kun?" Madoka asks.

"The lion." Gingka responds as he sits beside her. He, casually, lays his arm behind her shoulders and crosses his legs as he listens.

"Why do you wanna know?" Kyoya asks.

"Well, I…"

"GATHER EVERYONE!" A voice calls as it runs pass their tent. "EVERYONE MEET IN THE MAIN TENT!"

"I wonder why?" Gingka stands.

"The branding ceremony."

"Branding?!" Everyone looks at Kyoya.

"Yeah, all the kids brought in are branded with the circus's mark. So they can never truly get away from the circus." Kyoya walks out.

"I've never seen a mark on you like that." Gingka comments as he catches up.

"I…I have a way off covering it up." Kyoya's tone shows the others he doesn't wanna talk about it.

"Hey, Madoka!" One girl calls. "Come on. We gotta show you something. Ging, you too!" The other couple girls laugh.

"I'll come too." Tsubasa starts.

"Sorry, we just need this two. See ya." The girls take Madoka and Gingka's hands and drag them off towards the circus tent.

Kyoya and Tsubasa share a look and speed their walk to the tent.

"WELOCME, EVERYONE!" Ciel stands center and waves his arms in the air.

"Is that?" Tsubasa asks.

"Ciel, he was a friend." Kyoya growls. "You probably didn't meet him yet because he wasn't here…"

"Now, we will finish rescuing these children." Ciel motions off to the side.

"Rescuing?" Tsubasa lowers his tone.

"Ciel and everyone here believes that by kidnapping them and forcing them to join the circus, they're rescuing the kids from their boring lives or something like that." A sharp pain resonates in Kyoya's head, resulting in a small growl at the end of his sentence.

"BUT FIRST!" This draws the blader's back to center stage. "We must finish welcoming our newest members." Ciel smiles to the crowd, eliciting roars of happiness.

"That doesn't sound good."

"What's this?" Wendy comes out center with Gingka and Madoka behind her. Both have been tied and gagged and are led out by the girls who snatched them earlier. "Where's Tsubaki?"

"THERE HE IS!" One kid shouts, pointing up at Tsubasa.

"Well, come girl." The man next to him pats his back and laughs. "Get down there. You ain't one of us until you done this." Tsubasa and Kyoya share a quick look before he goes down there. Kyoya laces his fingers together. He couldn't remember what happened next. WHY COULDN'T HE REMEMBER?!

"There's a good girl." Several voices call as Tsubasa makes it down to the others.

"Gil, hold him for me." Wendy smiles. A burly man walks over and takes Tsubasa's arms, wrapping them around his back so he can't move.

"Alrighty then!" Ciel yells. "Let's start. Like always, Ladies first."

Wendy takes the rope holding Madoka and pulls her out towards the center. Gingka makes muffled sounds that sound like protests.

Wendy leads Madoka to a table on the other side of Ciel. She forces her to lie down and removes the gag. Wendy binds her to the table with chains and steps back.

"What?! What are you going to do?!" Fear pours out of Madoka's mouth as she struggles against Wendy's new bindings.

"Like everyone who joins the circus…we must give them the family mark, right?!" Ciel calls.

The hot branding stick is pulled out of the fire and put into water, creating a pillar of steam. Madoka whimpers as she hears this.

"NO!" Tsubasa yells.

"Tsubaki, it'll be fine." The man laughs. "We all do this. It means you're one of us."

"StMMP!" The girl pulls harder on Gingka's gag, gagging him.

"What?" Madoka cries. She listens as the brander's footsteps get closer to her. She had noticed the branding stuff behind her but…they were going to brand HER?!

Kyoya stands from his seat with a gasp. The brander raises the stick as Wendy pulls up Madoka's shirt.

"HEY!" She cries out.

Wendy taps the area on Madoka's back right underneath her left shoulder blade. The man nods and walks around. Madoka's eyes follow the sound and she lets out a series of small gasps and cries. She tries to struggle against the bonds but it's useless.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Me: *giggles* I'm so mean with my cliffhangers.**

**Kyoya: YEAH, NO DUH!**

**Madoka: NOW YOU'RE BRANDING US?! SERIOUSLY?!**

**Me: You'll have to wait and see what happens, whatcha?! *giggles* Thanks for reading guys. Hope you liked it. Leave a review down below and let me know. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 10: Branded

**Snowfall**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 10: Branded**

"STOOPPPPPPPP!" A single voice rings in the air. Everyone's attention turns to the right. Madoka whimpers softly as she looks over.

Fire burns in a ring around him, his captors now blown away from him. The fire's intensity matches that which burns in his eyes. The flames lick at him but he pays them no heed. He turns and looks at the man holding his friend.

"Release him." The stone tone in his voice causes the man to drop his friend and move back.

"Gingka?" Tsubasa whispers. He watches as the redhead slowly approaches the brander. Kyoya slowly stands from his seat but Gingka only focuses on the man ahead.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" One little girl calls. She charges at Gingka. He turns sharply on one heel and chops the back of her neck. She gasps and falls to the ground. A boy tries to avenge her but is blown back by his fire. Gingka pats his hands against his belt, then his pants before holding them above his head. He roars into his palms, releasing a fire spiral worthy of Ryuga.

His rock hard eyes turn back to the brander, once more. The man lets out a small whimper and holds the weapon out in front of him. Gingka advances, despite the threat. The man thrusts it forward and burns the symbol through Gingka's shirt and onto his chest.

"Gingka!" Madoka lets out. Gingka looks down as if the burn tickles. He swats the burning stick away and grabs the man's throat.

"GINGKA!" Tsubasa appears at his side faster than should be possible. "Stop." Gingka turns and looks at Tsubasa with hollow eyes. He lets the man go and drops into Tsubasa's arms.

"I think they've proven themselves enough, don't you?" Kyoya sticks his hands into his pocket as he walks down. He draws the crowd's attention as Tsubasa frees Madoka and takes the two away from the tent.

"Kyoko." Wendy breathes.

"I don't know you were leading the circus now?" Kyoya smirks at Ciel.

"Didn't know you were back. When did you rejoin us?"

"A couple weeks ago." Ciel grinds his teeth slightly.

"I see. I guess you can say they did prove themselves." He turns back to the crowd as Kyoya starts back to his seat. "Where are you going?" Kyoya stops and turns back. "Come on, all returning members…well, you remember, right?"

Wendy looks between them with a hostile look at both.

"Of course." He smirks as he walks back to Ciel. The Lion Blader glares at the ringmaster before retrieving the branding stick.

"BRING THE NEXT!" Ciel shouts to the crowd. They cheer as if they had been told they all had won the lottery. A little girl is prodded out with the butt of a rod. She whimpers and closes her eyes against the bright lights. Another member picks her up and lays her on the table.

"Well, Kyoko has recently returned!" Cheers ring at the statement. Kyoya's hand rises in the air silently before coming down. "As all returning members do, he will brand the remaining kids."

Kyoya touches the hot end, checking the temp. It's still hot enough. He stares down at the small girl's back where her shirt has been raised by Wendy. The girl whimpers loudly as she tries to see what's happening.

Kyoya sighs and raises the brand. _"Why?"_ he thought. "Why do we do this?!"

A scream fills the night. Minutes later, another. After an hour…all the new children had been branded. Kyoya places the brand in the brander's hands and leaves silently with the crowd. People chatter happily as they make their way back to their tents.

"Kyoya." Tsubasa's quiet voice catches him. He turns and sees silver hair turn and walk towards a tent. He follows and steps into said tent, moments later.

"How are the others?"

"Madoka, fine. She's watching Gingka. How he did that, I have no idea."

"Maybe we shouldn't have had him be the fire breather."

"Maybe. Anyway, I could hear what happened…you stayed for the other brandings?"

"Didn't have a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"I had to brand them." Kyoya growls.

"You what?!"

"It's the returning member thing. Anyone who leaves and comes back like I did has to brand the new children."

"That's so stupid!" Tsubasa clenches his fist. "Who would do that to those kids?"

"They would." He turns and takes off his shirt. On his right shoulder, a circus brand resides. A circus tent with crossbones encircled.

"That…" Tsubasa stops. "You were branded too?"

"Of course. I was brought to this cursed place just like those kids. Did you think I was an exception?"

"I…" He sighs and motions. "Let's go. Madoka will be wondering." The other male nods and they leave.

* * *

"Hikari, what are you staring at?" Nyssa asks as she brushes her hair. Hikaru turns and steps away from the mirror.

"Kyoya." Nyssa's eyes flit to the side, glancing at the girl.

"Hn?"

"Kyoya." Hikaru turns back and her fingers brush the mirror's surface. "I remember him. He…the others…I…" Hikaru stops and blinks.

"Hn?" Nyssa continues brushing her hair.

"It's nothing…"

* * *

**Me: *looks down* Sorry everyone. I missed last week. I've had a lot going on with the end of school and it's…it's crazy right now. I took an extra week to write this because of that. **

** Kyoya: Just wanted to leave them in suspense one more week? **

** Gingka: That beginning scene with me was awesome, right?! How did I do that? **

** Me: *makes it's a secret gesture* **

** Gingka: You suck. **

** Me: I know. TTYL Everyone. Thanks for reading and leave a review. Also I updated a couple days late because I kept thinking I had updated when I had really only sent the chapter to Galaxy. *facepalms* Please tell me I'm not the only one who's done this. **


	13. Chapter 11: Patron

**Kyoya: HEY SHE'S BACK AFTER ALMOST A MONTH! **

**ME: Okay, you know what? I had camp and other things that came up so I'm just getting to it now. Give me a break. **

**Kyoya: Jeez. **

**Ciel: MK owns nothing but herself, her laptop, and her plotines. **

**Chapter 11: Patron **

"Kyoko." Wendy shakes his shoulder. "Kyoko." The boy wakes and glances up at her.

"Wendy." The girl's eyes are brimming with tears. "What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing." She stutters as she turns away. "It's time for practice." Kyoya sits up and rubs his hair, now cut short. Wendy secretly missed his longer hair but Wendell had insisted. When he changed Kyoya's memories, he needed a new look to.

Kyoya stands in front of the small mirror. He plays with the small ponytail that rests over his shoulder and ruffles the rest. He smiles and walks out. He goes to the public baths and as he baths outside with the other men in the camp, he notices the mark on his back again. The circus seal…branded on his back. When the others saw it, they cringed and stopped looking at him. He hated it but he didn't know why it was even there. Everyone was always sad around him and he hated that too.

He was going to get to the bottom of this.

He walks to Gaston's office and grabs the curtain to walk in. He takes a deep breath but a sharp pain reacts in his head. He groans and falls to his knees. What was going on?

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"Kyoya." The Lion Blader opens his eyes slowly. Gingka nods out the door and walks out. Kyoya's eyes shift and see Madoka and Tsubasa still out. He gets up and walks out.

A few moments later, he finds Gingka sitting on a wall near the entrance. His white scarf blows in the wind as does his hair. He gazes up at the skies, unaware of Kyoya's presence.

"Gingka." The redhead doesn't jump but taps the wall beside him. Kyoya jumps up and takes a seat next to him. Gingka hangs his head, the darkness of the night covering his eyes.

"I've been here." He says finally. Kyoya's eyes flit over before going back to looking at the moon.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, my father knew Gaston, the old ringmaster." Gingka sighs and sits back up. "We used to come here every and any time we could. Dad would take me and Hyoma here to see the different acts. My favorite was the lion tamer, Kyoya." He turns and amber clashes with blue. Kyoya sighs and nods. "When did they brand you?"

"Like all the kids, at the beginning."

"I heard Nyssa say something about Kyoko at one point."

"Like what happened to Hikaru, I was hypnotized at a kid. Twice actually. Once when I arrived and the second time when I found out about the circus's darker side. Kyoko was the name they gave me when I was hypnotized the second time."

"How'd you break it?"

"I had this weird feeling about Gaston's tent so I went back. When I got there, a sharp pain hit me. I had seen some hypnotized kids have headaches like that when memories hit them. The memory of what happened and what I found out came back. I left after that."

"Why not go to the police or the WBBA?"

"WBBA wouldn't have done anything about this. It has nothing to do with beyblade. The police…they would have killed Wendy. The others knew how much I loved her; they would have taken out their anger on her to get back at me."

"So what happened after you left?"

"I wandered for a bit…then came to Metal Bey and started the Face Hunters." Kyoya scoffs. "I still remember beating Benkei when he was the leader."

"Did the circus ever try to get you to come back?"

"No. I made it clear. I would never come back…" Kyoya huffs and looks at the moon again. "Gotta love Irony, don't you?"

"Kyoya."

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Gingka sighs. "I was here all the time and I never knew."

"That's just it. You didn't know. Even if you had known, you couldn't have done anything at the time. Don't blame yourself."

"So how do we stop Ciel and Nyssa?"

"The circus has always had a patron behind it. Only top members know about it and only the ringmaster knows the identity of said patron."

"So you knew about it but you don't know their name?"

"No. Gaston knew and Ciel would know. Maybe Nyssa."

"So we need to find out." Gingka thinks out loud. "WAIT A BURGER FLIPPING SECOND!"

"SH! What?" Kyoya hushes him.

"I saw something that might help."

"Well, tell me, idiot!"

"When I met Nyssa for the first time before the branding, she had a weird mark on her chest. It was right near her collar and circus mark. It was a lion with weird circus around it."

"Would you be able to draw it?"

"Maybe?" The two head back to the room and get a piece of paper and pencil. Gingka sits down and starts drawing. After half an hour, multiple frustrated sounds from Gingka, and lots of paper crumbled on the floor, Gingka gives up. Kyoya facepalms and picks up on of the pieces of scrapped paper. He unfolds it and sweatdrops. It looks like a cat trying to do the rumba with a weird pokey circle halfway through it. Kyoya sighs and tosses the sheet away.

"Tsubasa. Oi." He wakes the other blader. Tsubasa gives him a collection of expressions: Why-are-you-waking-me? What-is-it? Oh-it's-you. What?

"What's up?"

"I…We….Gingka needs your help with something." Tsubasa sits up with a weird look and nods at Gingka. He takes the paper and pencil without a word. He uses his clip to pull all his hair back in a ponytail on top his head and nods to Gingka to start. The more Gingka describes, the more Kyoya remembers.

"There." Tsubasa finishes with a small yawn. He turns the paper around to show them both. A lion stands on its hide legs; its mouth open in a roar. A pentagram is drawn underneath it with some latin words filling in gaps.

"What the heck?" Madoka's voice sounds, making all three boys jump. They turn and look at the female. She rubs her eyes and yawns, setting off a chain reaction.

"Madoka, when did you wake up?"

"Just now." She yawns and streaches before joining them. "So what is that think?"

"It's the patron's mark and it's how we're going to free all the kids."

"So what now?" Tsubasa asks.

* * *

**ANOTHER PART OF CAMP**

"Nyssa." Hikaru walks into the tent. "My head is pounding like crazy. My heart hurts so much."

"I told you." Nyssa stands with a smile. "It's love sick. You said you thought Kyoya was cute, right?"

"Yeah." Hikaru looks down.

"Look, trust me, everything's fine." Nyssa grabs her hand and walks back to have them sit on the beds.

"Aquario." Hikaru mutters to herself. "I'm sure that was its name."

"What?"

"Nothing. I just remembered I have to do something. Zuri needs me for something." Hikaru leaves in a hurry before Nyssa had the chance to say anything. Nyssa's eyes narrow at the tent curtain.

"Hm…" She picks up a small phone on her dresser before taking a seat back on the bed. She crosses her legs and leans back slightly as she dials a number.

"What is it?"

"Hikaru's coming round. Wendy's hypnotism was really bad." Nyssa looks at her nails after shifting the phone to her shoulder.

"Deal with it yourself." The phone clicks off and Nyssa blinks her eyes slowly at it. She sighs and stands.

"Sorry, Hikaru." Nyssa pulls out a small knife. "Looks like you have to go too…"

* * *

**Kyoya: You just get worse and worse with these stories!**

**Me: I know! Me is so evil. However…the climax is coming up and then the end. *whimpers* BUT I have a really cool story idea. I can't wait to start on it yet I don't want Snowfall to end. *whimpers* OH! Guess what? Snowfall's been active for a year now! WHOOP! Or about there. Granted, it was on hiatus for a long time but…still!**

**Kyoya: That's all for this time, guys. See you next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 12: The Final Chapter

**Madoka: So, is Snowfall reaching the climax?**

**Me: Yep. It's coming to a close. *sniffles***

**Gingka: YAY! NO MORE FILLER!**

**Me: Okay, I'm sorry but I had to do a little more setting up before I could bring it to the climax so hush!**

**Tsubasa: *picks up Cue Card* MK owns nothing except herself, her laptop and….OI, MK, YOU DON'T OWN ME!**

**Me: *Holds up papers* NOW I DO!**

**Tsubasa: O_O HELP ME!**

**Me: Warning, this chapter is very dark and features a suicide. You have been warned. **

**Chapter 12: The Final Chapter**

"My dear Ciel." The woman's voice croons. "You worry too much."

"Mother Dearest." Ciel looks down.

"It will alright." The woman tugs on Ciel's arm and he sits beside her. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Mother Dearest."

"Then everything will be fine." She reaches for a small letter with a tea cup. "Give this to Kyoya and his friends. I'd like to meet them."

"Mother…"

"Ciel…be a good little boy and do as mother tells you."

"Yes Mother."

* * *

"Kyoya." Tsubasa walks into the tent with a letter. "We've been invited."

"Where?" Gingka asks.

"To meet with the circus's patron, Mother Dearest." Tsubasa smiles.

"How'd that happen?" Madoka takes the letter and sits down by the resting Kyoya to read it. He looks over her shoulder and reads along.

"Don't know. Ciel showed up at practice and told me to give this to Kyoya and his friends."

"Mother wants to meet us for tea." Kyoya stands and walks around.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It may become that." Kyoya sighs. "Like I said before, only the top members know about the patron at all and now she wants to meet with us who are at the lower ring of members."

"But Kyoya, you were once in the first ring of members!" Madoka exclaims.

"Yeah. So I could see maybe me getting invited but you guys too? That's what worries me." Kyoya places his hands on his hips.

Suddenly, a pillow flops against the back of Kyoya's head.

"What the?!" He turns and looks at Gingka, who now carries a serious look.

"Don't worry about this, okay? We've got this." Gingka walks past him and chuckles. "You know, since this whole thing has started….you haven't been acting like yourself. Let us worry about it and you be Kyoya…my awesome rival!" He turns sharply with a smile and his fist held out. Kyoya smirks and bumps it with his own fist.

"Yeah. So how are we gonna take them down?"

"I have an idea." Tsubasa grins darkly.

* * *

**The Next Night**

Kyoya stands in a room alone with Madoka. Madoka takes a deep breath and looks up at him.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." The door opens and in walks Gingka and Tsubasa dressed as Tsubaki. They share a nod before walking towards the door. Kyoya opens it and walks in first.

"Kyoya!" A woman rushes over to hug him.

"Mother." He said in a monotone voice. He glances over the woman who runs this. Who did this to him and all those others. She has long brown hair and blue eyes he'd swear he'd seen them before. She had a voluptuous figure and a sweet smile for someone so evil.

"I've wanted to meet you again for a long time!" She exclaims as she motions for me to sit at a large table. It's filled with food enough for an army with only 6 seats.

"Again?" Kyoya narrows his eyes at her. "What do you mean Again?"

"I met you as a boy." She chuckles and closes her eyes, remembering. "You truly were a cute young one. You never let go of your mother."

"You." Kyoya huffs.

"Where are your friends?"

"Outside."

"Why don't you bring them in?"

"Why? So you can brainwash them?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You use this circus as a cover for kidnapping children and using them to summon Nemesis!" Kyoya stands as he shouts.

"Kyoya!" Gingka and the others run in.

"Tut tut tut." Mother closes her eyes. "We can't have this." She snaps her fingers loudly. Children enter the room and hold Tsubasa, Madoka, and Gingka at bey point.

"I know who you really are." Mother says as she turns around and walks towards a stage set up.

"You do?" Gingka exclaims.

"Of course and one of you knows who I am." She sits on the stage with her legs crossed. Her long white dress drapes over her and down to the floor.

Gingka tries to step forward but one of the children launches a bey at him. The bey misses him but hits Madoka in the stomach. She cries out and falls to the ground. Tsubasa kneels down to help her. Gingka grits his teeth and glares at Mother.

"The fun is just about to begin!" Mother laughs loudly.

"Mother, stop this!" Kyoya shouts. He whips out Leone but stops. The children rush over and onto the stage.

"But Kyoya. You simply must see the show." She smiles darkly. She snaps her fingers and some of the children wheel out a tightrope attraction. Mother moves back to the table and motions for the others to join her.

"If you don't…" She leaves the threat hanging. They exchange looks and walk to the table. Madoka sits in between Gingka and Tsubasa while Kyoya takes the seat closest to Mother.

Metal locks grab at the group's wrists and restrain them to the chair.

"What that?!" Gingka exclaims.

"I can't get out." Madoka says. They struggle.

"Mother!" Tsubasa shouts.

"Oh, shush." She snaps her fingers and two children gag Tsubasa. "We can't have you stopping the show."

A child climbs to the stand and starts to walk out. About three steps out, they fall and land on the stage, dead. Madoka gasps, horrified.

"MOTHER!" Gingka shouts.

"Gingka! What did I just say?" She looks hurt. "SH." She nods for it to continue. A lion is brought in and a small child enters the cage with a bare whip. The lion attacks before the child could even really enter the cage.

Madoka hangs her head and looks away from the scene. Kyoya sits there in silence.

"Mother! STOP THIS!" Gingka shouts.

"I'm afraid I can't." She laughs. Kyoya suddenly stands, breaking the chair and restraints. He grabs Mother by the throat and slams her into the ground.

"Call them off." He growls, his eyes as fierce as a lion. Mother smirks and calls for them to stop. She orders the restraints off and Madoka and Gingka rush to the children's aid. Tsubasa walks over and pulls Kyoya up. He keeps his foot on Mother as he watches Kyoya.

"Tsubasa, call them in." Kyoya hangs his head, his eyes disappearing beneath his bangs.

Tsubasa calls the police as Kyoya leaves the room.

* * *

**Half an hour later**

The police had taken Mother away and the children were taken to a place to be checked and helped. Their families were contracted and news was delivered. Hikaru was freed from the hypnotized as were all the kids.

Kyoya had left and returned to the circus. He met with Nyssa and Ciel.

"You called the police?!" Nyssa exclaims. Ciel reals back and punches Kyoya in the face. Kyoya growls and kicks Ciel's feet out. He crawls onto of him and punches him. The two roll on the ground, exchanging blows.

"How could you?! She took us in! She cared for us!"

"EVERYTHING WAS A LIE!" Kyoya shouts. The two stop. "She didn't save us. She took us! SHE KIDNAPPED US!"

"Kyoya," Nyssa says. The two boys look at her. She looks down. "If what you say is true…then everything we've done."

"Nyssa!" Ciel pushes Kyoya off and goes to her. He grabs her shoulders and shakes her. "You can't believe him."

"Ciel, I remember my family!" She says with a shaky voice. "Ever since Kyoya came back, memories have been slowly coming back. Everything…he's right. I see it now." She cries. "How could we have done such things…." She crouches down and starts crying.

"I…" Ciel looks down and his bangs cover his eyes.

"The police are coming here. They'll be here any minute now." Kyoya sighs.

"Kyoya…" Nyssa stands back up. "Go."

"What?" Ciel sniffs.

"Wendy is in the back tents. She's been in a med induce coma. Don't ask, just go." She cries. "We'll handle the others."

"Nyssa." Kyoya steps forward.

"GO!" She screams. Kyoya sighs and nods. He takes off running.

"Nyssa…"

"Ciel, you know what we have to do."

"I know."

* * *

**In the tents.**

"NYSSA!" Darren yells. "What's with that look?!"

"I'm sorry." She exclaims. A moment later, Darren lays dead on the ground.

"DAGGER!" Zuri the lion tamer yells. She pulls out her whip and thrusts it forward at Nyssa. Ciel then appears and shoots her with a gun.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Dagger exclaims.

"I'm sorry." Nyssa repeats. She and Ciel go through, shooting and killing the other members. Dagger picks up a knife and throws it at Nyssa. It hits the back of her head and down she goes.

"NYSSA!" Ciel turns and shoots Dagger. The small boy falls to the ground. Ciel breathes hard as he looks around, realizing all his friend…his family is dead.

He hears a motorcycle, his own, rumble outside. Kyoya must have gotten Wendy and was getting out. Sirens were getting close. He looks around once more and walks over to the Darren, the dead fire breather.

He picks up Darren's sticks and gives it a blow. Flames reach the nearby tent wall and fire consumes the tent. As the fire spreads and smoke fills the area, Ciel looks up at the top. He sighs contently and tears fill his eyes. He holds the gun to his head and pulls the trigger.

* * *

As Kyoya rides along, smoke turns night sky black. He holds onto Wendy and turns away from the scene of the burning circus. Ciel…Nyssa…

Wendy woke a week later. Kyoya broke the news to her. She was sad and both of their statements were taken for the police. Mother was charged with manslaughter and kidnapping. She was given life in jail and no hope for parole. Wendy returned home after saying goodbye to Kyoya.

* * *

"Kyoya?" Hikaru shivers slightly as she walks outside with two cups. Kyoya sits on the curb outside the Bey Pit and looks back. Snow falls quietly around them.

"Hey." He turns and grabs the cups as she sits down beside him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know." He looks up and holds out a hand to catch snowflakes. "Just thinking of what happened."

"You couldn't help it. You did what you could. You saved me and the other kids. You should be proud of what you did. Mother went away and she can't hurt anyone ever again!" Hikaru says.

"Yeah, but I have blood on my hands. I left the circus to continue what they were doing!"

"Kyoya." Hikaru wraps her arms around him and pulls his head to her chest. "You're okay."

"I'm a murderer….just like Mother. I'll never be pure again."

"Kyoya, to me…you're as pure as the snowfall." Hikaru catches a snowflake in her hand and shows it to him. He sits back up and looks at her. He pulls her in for a kiss as the snow falls around them, white and pure.

* * *

**Me: Thank you all for reading. This is the end of Snowfall. *bawls***

**Kyoya: You were really mean to everyone in this story…and how it ended….jeez.**

**Me: Shut up, Kyoya!**

**Tsubasa: MK is sad this story has come to an end but it wasn't supposed to be that long anyway. For those wondering, Snowfall was based off the third season of Kuroshitsuji, The Book of Circus.**

**Me: TSUBASA! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM THAT! *pouts and throws a fit***

**Tsubasa: Anyway, MK will be starting a new story in three weeks. She'll be gone not this week but next week on a Mission Trip. The story's name hasn't been decided but you'll see it soon!**

**Me: Thanks for reading guys and sticking with it even though it was on hiatus for like 6 months! TTYL.**


End file.
